


This side of paradise

by nagi_hoe_420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_hoe_420/pseuds/nagi_hoe_420
Summary: Based off the song This side of paradise.Dream was so used to being alone and it drove him crazy.George never really thought of himself to be lonely, he had friends, right?The rain in Florida had been more common than usual that march. Enough to make Dream notice."If you're lonely come be lonely with me."IF THE CC'S EVER STATE THIS IS NOT OKAY I WILL TAKE IT DOWN ASAP!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	This side of paradise

5:17 AM, Florida, the weather seemed more gloomy than normal. Dream was listening to his playlist George made for him earlier that month. No stars in the sky, with the moonlight glazing over the clouds, creating an ominous glow onto Clay's porcelain skin. Florida never felt so peaceful. Clay stood outside on his third floor balcony of the 3 story apartment complex, in which he had been living for about 3 months, alone. 

No one was awake at this time. He stood there in silence with nothing but gentle winds grazing over his face, giving him relief from the moisture in the air. The small droplets of water were falling down from the sky, not that Clay hadn’t seen rain before, but this time it just seemed so different. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He knew for sure wasn't bad, but that didn't mean it's necessarily good. 

The young man had just turned 21 last August, it was now March. His pale green eyes complimented the dirty blonde mess atop of his head. It was slightly overgrown. He hadn't gotten a haircut in months, he just didn't want to. He didn't have any sort of liking towards the “new look”, actually, he thought of it to be quite annoying, but George had complimented his hair earlier that week. 

The tall blonde still hadn’t snapped back into reality.

He sat there, his long legs dangled over the bars of the old, but stable, bars of his patio. His mouth was slightly agape, his head angled slightly towards the left as he sat there, in limbo, in peace. 

Ask me why my hearts inside my throat

Clay reached his hands out, ruffling the mop of hair on his head. A slight smile laid on his face as he listened to the lyrics play in his head and ring through his ears.

I've never been in love, I've been alone. 

Yes, Clay had his cute childhood crushes as a kid, but those never meant anything to him. 

Nothing.

Teenagers never really knew who they loved at the time. They were never really in love. Clay had his cute little relationships in high school. He was that guy, the guy every cheerleader wanted but couldn't have. The guy all the boys hung around so they seemed to be “on top of their game.” He honestly never had an opinion on his status as a teenager. His highschool years were so cliche you would think its some stupid scene from the move “Greece” but in reality, his life had been boring. It wasn't unique. He wanted to live. He wanted things he couldn't have.

Feel like I've been living life asleep

In reality he was. Clay's life was like one continuous nap, with small pauses to wake up and grab a snack, then back to bed he went. 

Love so strong it makes me feel so weak

The fact that Clay couldn't figure out how he felt annoyed him. It was so stupid. He didn't want the ups and downs and twists you would face “falling in love”. He wanted a straightforward answer.

Are you lonely? 

“Yes,'' Clay thought out loud. He had been alone for so long it drained him. He was touch starved. He wanted something more. He craved someone. 

Our fingers dancing when they meet

He knew who he wanted. The thought of liking another dude, being a dude himself, never bothered him. He was comfortable with his sexuality. But was George? He wanted to be able to hold George close. Dream wanted to be able to comfort him when no one else could.

“George.” He thought. 

Dream and George had never had the conversation before. It just wasn't relevant to them. It seemed so out of place to be able to talk about that with your best friend.

You seem so lonely

Everyone knew Clay was alone. He seemed to emphasize it more often. More than a person normally would. He kept hinting he was craving something, someone, he wanted George. 

[This chapter is VERY short] It will get longer as it continues :)


End file.
